


Lullaby for a Stormy Night

by AngelsGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: My Dad and I have ridiculous names Im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Was feelin spooked by a storm so I wrote my Dad being So Gentl and Love





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night

The quiet, sitting noises of a house at well beyond midnight were comforting. Soft creaks of old floorboards and sudden cracks of the house righting itself late at night when it thinks no one will notice were familiar and brought Wyatt to an inner peace as pri sat comfortably on prin’s bed. Prin’s laptop buzzed softly in the dead of night, illuminating the darkness with a gentle white. Despite the late hour, Wyatt didn’t feel tired in the slightest. Pri looked to his left, eyes falling on the gently sleeping frame of prin’s son. Long lashes laid lightly against his soft cheeks, lips parted slightly as his body rose and fell gently with each breath. His light pink hair was a mess around him, curling around his face in a loving embrace. The sight brought a smile to prin’s face; such a delicate boy being so at peace filled prin’s heart with a warmth that was hard to explain, especially considering what had happened earlier that day.

Zacharie had knocked on the door, asking if he could “go awf” about something. Naturally, Wyatt agreed, inviting him inside and setting him down at the table. Pri made them cocoa and brought out a nice array of snacks to munch on as Zacharie poured his heart out. However, despite the cheery way it started, the evening quickly spiraled into one of hot tears and gentle sobs. See, Zacharie was  _ very _ good at convincing everyone - even himself - that things were alright. That if he could just put his game face on and laugh about it, things would be just fine. However, when he finally got an outlet to really let it all out, it soon became evident that he needed much more than a couple of jokes to really feel better. The evening ended with Zacharie wrapped gently in Wyatt’s arms, being rocked slowly and peppered with sweet kisses that pulled melodic giggles from the small boy’s lips.

And now they were here. 3 in the morning and laid up in Wyatt’s room. There was no way pri was going to send prin’s son home - not after all that happened. Zacharie needed someone there for him, especially after being so emotionally vulnerable. Sure, Zach was known for wearing his heart brightly on his sleeve, but that was only half of the picture. What he lacked in expressing negativity he  _ excelled  _ at in showing positivity. He was always constantly pouring his heart out. It was a wonder it hadn’t gone dry yet, Wyatt thought sadly, letting out a soft sigh.

The soft patter of rain pulled Wyatt from prin’s thoughts. It started gentle, adding to the beautifully serene atmosphere. The water kissed the window panes, leaving abstract paintings in its wake against the clear glass. Wyatt smiled. Everything around prin was perfect.

As the night went on, however, the trees just outside the window began to shake with fear. They writhed and squirmed, fighting to dodge the bullets of water that nearly pierced through their delicate leaves. The wind screamed at them to stay still, shaking them mercilessly in its grasp. The once peaceful night was now filled with nature’s warfare, bombs of thunder and shots of lightning cracking through the sky and demanding submission of the world around it. The softest of noises came from beside Wyatt, catching prin’s attention. Zacharie’s face had pinched, his body retracting into itself. His hands desperately grasped at the blankets around him, though he didn’t seem to have wakened. With each crash of thunder, Zacharie tensed, sleep-ridden whimpers escaping his lips. 

Wyatt set prin’s laptop to the side, moving slowly so pri didn’t wake the poor boy. Pri gently pulled Zacharie from the bed to prin’s lap, cradling him and stroking his hair with tender care. Zacharie’s hand grasped tightly to Wyatt’s shirt, his body shaking just enough to be noticable. Wyatt hushed him softly, rocking lightly in attempts to calm the angel boy. Pri pulled a blanket over them, hoping the warmth would aid in comforting prin’s frightened child. Slowly, the soft whimpers ceased, ridged breathing returning to normal as the warmth and protection from around him seeped through his skin and into his subconscious. Another smile graced Wyatt’s face as the smaller boy finally returned to his resting state. Laptop long forgotten, pri sat comfortably with the boy against prin’s chest. Prin’s back rested against the headboard of prin’s bed, the hard wood doing nothing to smother such a soft and serene feeling. The rain outside continued its battle, but to no attention of Wyatt or Zacharie. To them, only the comforting presence of the other existed. It was just them, gently wrapped in each other’s warmth. As time ticked on, Wyatt’s eyes slowly closed, sleep finally claiming prin deep into the night and holding prin captive until late the next afternoon.


End file.
